Once Upon A Dead Headline
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: <html><head></head>Ces hitoires courtes et peu banales, leurs pensées qui s'émiettent et leurs destins qui s'entrecroisent... Collection de divers drabble d'APH. T à M. YAOI & HET.</html>
1. Deadly heights

**Once Upon A Dead Headline : Collection de drabbles par Pervy Otaku**

_Quel titre merveilleux, n'est-ce pas, les enfants ? __**Headline**__, en anglais, c'est la une des journaux. Que voyait-on, dernièrement ? Japon, Japon, Japon, et encore Japon ! Et maintenant, dans mon pays, les élections fédérales avec Crétin Duceppe et Stephen Pas-d' cœur. Oui, le monsieur qui a toujours l'air en beau maudit, et l'autre qui fait des pubs pour President's Choice… Oui, beau pays, dussé-je l'avouer, mes petits amis. Bref, je sors de mon blabla. __**Once upon a**__ veut dire, en gros, il était une. Ça fait conte de fées, et c'est justement un aspect désespéré, mais tout plein d'espoir que je veux mettre dans ces drabbles. Et ainsi, on met tout ensemble, je le traduis simplement par : __**il était une manchette morte**__. Oui, j' suis excellente en anglais xD Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

**First headline : Deadly heights**

Pairing : USUK. Giripan — oulà, à peine ^^'

Rating : M.

_9 crimes — Damien Rice avec Lisa Hannigan ~ Arthur Side ~_

_Compte de mot : 966 -_-' FAIIIIIL._

« Hm, oui, ça fera dix ans cette année, _ah_ ? Vous tenez le coup, _ah_ ? Je sais qu'il doit être difficile pour vous, avec ce que vous avez perdu, _ah_… Est-ce pour cela que vous voulez recommencer la thérapie après un an de laissé, Mr Kirkland ? »

Il se rappelait encore très bien de lui, ce qu'il avait perdu, comme disait Karpusi. Même après dix ans, il aurait pu décrire avec la même force de mots que Shakespeare le moindre détail de son sourire, de sa dentition, du pétillement de ses yeux, des petites rides rieuses sur ses joues lorsqu'il souriait… Tellement, qu'il en aurait sonné guimauve, et il était très loin d'être guimauve. Oui, car s'il pouvait décrire la moindre étincelle de son sourire, il pouvait aussi dire tous ses torts. Geignard quand ça lui prenait. Mioche et pire encore à l'intérieur. Un peu manipulateur, mais d'une de ces manières enfantines... Et pourtant, même avec ses centaines de défauts, il avait ces yeux bleus qui pouvaient lui faire tout pardonner. Et pour contrer ses nombreux défauts, il avait les plus belles qualités. Fidélité, bravoure, optimisme…

Des choses qu'il avait un jour oubliées, douze ans avant. Avant que son destin ne lui présente Alfred, un jeune blanc-bec de dix-huit ans fraîchement importé plus ou moins par containers de l'Amérique. Surexcité, et énergique, ce gamin passait dans les rues de Londres en l'embêtant, demandant qu'est-ce que ci, qu'est-ce que ça… Et la meilleure réponse pour le faire taire, était de lui rappeler qu'il venait de Liverpool. Il lui avait pris moins d'un an pour finalement s'attacher au garçon, le temps qu'il atteigne dix-neuf ans, et attrape une maladie mortelle d'un voyageur : le mal du pays. La grandeur du United Steak lui manquait, et Arthur détournait simplement les yeux en se disant qu'il lui manquerait à lui, ravalant ses paroles en regardant le sol.

_Hey, mais t'as qu' à venir avec moi, papy ! On t' f'ra des papiers d'importés— ah, oui, immigrés, s' tu veux, c'est pareil— et pis on sera ensemble, uh ? J' veux pas te quitter, tu m' manquerais vachement, l' vieux…_

Son nez contre sa tempe, ses mains rêches, rebelles et quasi-baladeuses dans ses cheveux en bataille et ses épaules à demies-voutées, ses pouces dans ses sourcils brouissaileux, ses lèvres qui s'approchaient dangereusement de son front, et lui qui disait, lui qui disait—

_Je t'aime, Arthur, tu sais ?_

Oh ces mots, ces mots-là. Seigneur, il sentait son cœur se serrer juste à se rappeler la manière dont il disait ça, comme si sa bouche — cette bouche, mon Dieu, cette bouche-là, qu'il avait désirée, celle-là, elle, oui, elle ! — avait été créée et préconçue juste pour que ces mots précis en sortent, que ce ton trop haut s'en aille, et reste seulement une douceur qu'il avait si peu vue…

Et lui qui répondait, et lui qui répondait, et lui qui—

_Oh, Alfred, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, avec mes antécédents, je… je t'aime, mais… Bloody hell…_

Et sans lâcher la douceur, cette voix qu'il aimait tant répondait que tout allait bien, en l'embrassant. Arthur aimait le souvenir de cette nuit. C'était chaud, gluant, un peu visqueux, un peu comme toutes les autres nuits passées avec un autre, mais dans toutes les mesures du possible et de l'impossible, entièrement différent. Alfred, cet enfant tapageur lui montrait tellement, tellement de douceur… Oui, il avait été élevé dans la rudesse des petites rues mal famées de Liverpool et puis dans les petits groupes de punk des années 80 et 90 à Londres, mais… Alfred, ce bordel de Dieu d'Alfred. Il le prenait si doucement. Tellement qu'il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour toujours, et Alfred avait dit qu'il reviendrait, oui, il reviendrait.

Mais pourtant, il s'était envoyé à des hauteurs mortelles. Trois semaines après le départ d'Alfred, en se levant le matin, Arthur avait ouvert la télévision, et laissé tomber sa tasse de thé sur le sol. Les avions, les tours, la fumées… Tout, tout avait l'air d'un cauchemar. Un crâne se formait dans la fumée noire, et désespérante… Et lui qui, lui qui priait, lui qui priait, lui qui—

_S'il vous plaît, Dieu, laissez-le moi, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de lui…_

Et cet appel. Cette chose mortelle. Cet enquêteur à l'accent Américain typique de Long Island qui lui demandait s'il était bien le petit ami d'Alfred Frederic Jones. Oui, ça va, il l'était. Tirez-lui dessus avec vot' flingue, s'il vous plait, mais ne le dites pas, ne le dites pas, ne le di—

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il est… Excusez-moi, mais, il est mort dans l'avion._

Le monde s'écroule, mais tout le monde s'en fous. La télé le dit, mais au fond, New York, c'est loin. Vachement loin. Le Japon, dix ans après, aussi, c'était loin, très loin du Royaume-Uni. Pourtant, Arthur sentait ses pieds décoller du sol en tombant avec la tour. La peur lui avait mangé le ventre, les larmes lui avaient rongé les yeux. Les remords lui avaient bouffé la tête. Juste une envie de mourir qui lui tenaillait l'intestin, lui disant que près d'Alfred, là-bas — loin d'ici, oui, si loin… — tout irait bien, si bien.

« Non, pas pour ça. Enfin, si, mais… J'ai peur, il me manque. Cette horrible envie de mourir, j'imagine que vous comprenez, non ? »

Le thérapeute grec baisse les yeux, et murmure, « Oui, très bien, Mr Kirkland. »

Laisse-moi mourir quand la vie me quitte, et ramène-moi quand ta vie m'atteint. Je dérive, mais tu me remet dans le bon courant. Où es-tu ? Ai-je besoin de le savoir ? Non. En ai-je besoin pour t'aimer ? Non. Ai-je encore besoin de toi ? Tu n'imagines pas, tu n'imagines pas, tu n'imagi—


	2. Light through closed gates

**Second headline : Light through closed gates.**

Pairing : PruHon.

Rating : M.

_Mad World — Gary Jules avec Micheal Andrews_

_Compte de mot: 553… _OwO _WHAT THE FFFUUUUUCCCKKKK._

_1979, Michigan._

J'ai décidé de mourir, aujourd'hui. J'en ai eut marre de tout, tellement de tout, que je me suis dit que le meilleur endroit pour ne plus jamais revoir mon mari abusif était le pont. Et ma destination, le fond de la rivière. En y sautant, je croyais que tout allait s'arranger. Enfin, pour moi. Finalement oublier cet imbécile que je ne pouvais pas quitter, sinon, j'allais retourner en Russie, dans le communisme et la misère.

Justement, il y avait un homme assez grand qui regardait l'eau couler rapidement vers des chutes en contrebas, ses yeux rouge-violet rivés dans une fascination morbide et paresseuse sur les gros bouillons blancs. Je suis passée près de lui, et j'ai regardé de l'autre côté, en gardant mes distances. Le pont était assez haut, ainsi, je l'entendais parfaitement soupirer. Voulait-il lui aussi… ?

« Les meufs, » a-t-il commencé d'une voix douce, mais tellement rauque que si je n'avais pas été attentive, je l'aurais peut-être prise pour des rochers qui tombent en contrebas. « Les meufs, ça devrait pas mourir dans une chute. C'est trop violent. » Il parlait comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans ma tête, et ça m'énervait qu'il sache pourquoi j'étais là…

« Ah bon ? » ai-je dit de la voix la plus forte et autoritaire que je pouvais éructer face à un homme si bien charpenté, de grandes mains qui pouvaient facilement casser le cou d'un cerf ou une autre grosse bête comme ça de l'Amérique du Nord. J'ai tourné un peu la tête vers lui, et j'ai vu qu'il me regardait de ses yeux rouge rubis, ses yeux en eux-mêmes rougis à force de larmes, j'ai pensé.

« Ouais. Vous devriez toutes mourir belle, quoi. Les veines tranchées, du rouge qui va bien sur une peau pâle, le visage paisible… Dans l'eau, on se cogne, on se casse des membres, et ça fait mal. Vous ne devriez pas subir ça, même morte, hein… » Il devint subitement rouge, puis se racla brutalement la gorge, « Je dis ça, mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que j'en sais rien… »

Je me suis approchée, et j'ai posé une main pleine de petits sparadraps sur ses biceps gonflés de musclé. J'ai senti mon ventre se tenailler et essayer de me dire de m'enfuir, les hommes sont dangereux, et qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver avec un mastodonte comme celui-là… Mais je suis restée là, et je lui ai demandé, « Et toi ? Tu veux sauter aussi, non ? »

Ses yeux se sont assombris, et il les a plongés dans les miens, et il a juste dit, « Je croyais avoir été moins clair, mais on s'en fous, hein… Mon frère est mort hier. Il a conduit un peu ébréché, et il a fini par foncer dans un arbre au bord de la route. Il était avec… » Il ravala sa salive. « Il était avec Feli, son petit ami, et… Ils sont morts tous les deux, et… Voilà, je… »

Il a secoué la tête, et levé les yeux vers la rivière.

« Je… Tu veux aller prendre un café ? » ai-je demandé, levant les yeux en même temps que lui pour suivre ces fascinants yeux rubis.

Il m'a regardé, et ses yeux ont brillé un peu, « Oui, avec plaisir. »


	3. You, and you alone, little braver

**Third healine : You, and you alone, little braver.**

Pairing: Feliciano x Ludwig/GerIta & Antonio x Lovino/Spamano (en s'arrachnat les yeux, on le voit bien -_-').

Rating: T.

_Gortoz A Ran - J'attends — Denez Prigent avec Lisa Gerrad_

_Compte de mots :_

**Milan, 1945.**

« Tu vois, Antonio, il reste des heures à regarder la mer et… Raah, putain, j' sais p'us quoi faire, tu sais… »

« Il a l'air bien, non ? Laisse-le un peu digérer la nouvelle, Lovi. C'est pas tous les jours… Oh là là, tu sais ce que ça fait, de perdre quelqu'un, non ? Rappelle-toi votre mère et votre père, il .tait trop petit pour s'en rappeler, mais toi— »

« Ta gueule ! » éclata subitement l'Italien, le pauvre Espagnol ayant visiblement pincé une corde sensible de l'arc toujours tendu qu'était son cher ami. Le brun baissa les yeux, et les releva d'un air misérable, ses yeux miel accrochant ceux bouteille d'Antonio, suçant la lèvre inférieure pour ravaler des larmes. « Écoute, excuse-moi, j' voulais pas, mais… C'est dur pour lui, et j'aime pas le voir comme ça. Mais en même temps, j' savais qu' ce nazi allait lui faire du mal, volontairement ou non, c'est qu'un… qu'un putain de nazi, quoi… »

Feliciano avait travaillé longuement dans une taverne Vénitienne. Son tempérament bon-vivant, et son enthousiasme contagieux le rendait apprécié de tous. Même les soldats allemands les plus taciturnes l'aimaient bien. Il y en avait de toutes les sortes, et beaucoup étaient de grands hommes blonds, avec des yeux bleus étincelants. Tous étaient loyaux à leur patrie, même si beaucoup n'appréciait pas autant qu'il ne devaient le laisser paraître les idées nazies d'Hitler.

Mais parmi tous ces braves hommes, Feliciano avait une place spéciale en son cœur pour le plus grand des officiers qu'il voyait. Un des plus haut gradé venait dans sa petite taverne plutôt miteuse, et… Oh, ça le flattait, alors il faisait sans arrêt le ménage à fond, décrassant même la moindre petite parcelle de dessous de comptoir. Cet homme s'appelait Ludwig Beilschmidt, qui était entré dans l'armée et avait monté les échelons en flèche pour venger son frère tué lors d'un attentat à la bombe sur Berlin par ces tartes d'Anglais.

Ludwig était plus grand, plus blond, plus bâti, et avait les yeux plus bleus et brillants que tous les autres soldats. Un mètre quatre-vingt, tout en muscles, sévère avec ses officiers, criant des ordres à tout va durant les entrainements, et sans aucunes pitié pour les lâches et les paresseux. Mais même avec tout ça, derrière cette stature et apparence imposante, se cachait un homme profondément gentil, et en faite plutôt timide.

Contrairement à lui, Feliciano était plutôt petit, pas très musclé, avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux noisettes qui passaient au même miel que son frère selon l'éclairage. Il était lui-même du genre plutôt couard, et paresseux, mais d'un romantisme qui plaisait aux dames et aux jeunes filles. Et puis il était un extraverti, poète et peintre, enfantin, alors que l'autre avait oublié ce qu'avaient vu ses yeux d'enfant pour la vision de son bien-aimé grand-frère qui s'était toujours occupé de lui qui s'éteignait avec un rire rauque dans ses bras…

Feliciano le trouvait mignon, et Ludwig l'aimait bien. C'était rapidement qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et riant et se racontant des blagues, l'Italien lui servant des bières à la fermeture, l'Allemand buvant sans trop se poser de question, et ils souriaient juste, seulement heureux d'être ensembles. Feliciano lui avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas que son service ici finisse, et Ludwig lui avait dit que ça finirait par arriver, mais qu'à la fin de la guerre, il serait là, au fond du bar.

À la fin de son service, il était parti. Les bombes avaient crié. Les baïonnettes avaient pleuré. Les grenades avaient hurlé. Les soldats étaient morts, et les Alliés sortis victorieux, et au loin, la fin de l'Axe en Asie avait été brisée sous une force destructrice, et d'autre guerres attendaient, bien sûr, à cause des différents entre les Soviet et les Américains. Cette guerre sans sens, course aux armements pour plus de tort, et être toujours plus fort, mais pour rien de plus que rien du tout.

Et Ludwig n'était toujours pas revenu.

Son chiffon crissait contre le verre. Le bar était sombre, et ses mains devenues rêches, ses yeux plus ternes, et son regard moins vivant — ou plus mort, personne ne pouvait réellement le savoir. Les mains fragiles étaient devenues squelettiques à force de travail acharné, et d'une main tremblotante, le jeune homme renvoya quelques mèches rebelles en-dehors de son champ de vision, sans lever les yeux vers la porte qui s'ouvrait un peu, juste craquant un peu.

« Pardon, monsieur, mais je ferme, là et— »

Il leva les yeux, et sourit doucement, ses traits étirés avant l'âge par la tristesse retrouvant ce bonheur tout simple d'antan.

« Oh, c'est vous, capitaine. Attendez, je vous sers un verre tout de suite. »


	4. Once upon a faraway destiny

**Fourth headline : Once upon a faraway destiny**

Pairing: RoChu.

Rating: M.

_Communist Love Song — Soltero_

_Compte de mots:_

Il était une fois dans un continent de neige, éloigné et recoupé de tout, un grand pays de victorieux conquérant, Pangaë. Il avait une capitale magnifique et enneigée, lumineuse et pleine de couleurs. Elle était le siège du roi, qui regardait son pays vivre et survivre de son grand palais. En plus de ses nombreux sujets, il avait assujetti grâce à son armée terrible bon nombre de pays. Ce roi avide portait un nom qui résonnait sombrement à toutes oreilles : Ivan le Terrible.

De tous ses pays annexés à son Empire, le roi du pays glacial en avait un qu'il aimait le plus. Un pays qui se rebellait malgré le fait qu'il ne fit rien de méchant à ses habitants, hormis quelques taxes de convenance, et rare. Le pays levait souvent des révoltes violentes, qui tuait de nombreux soldats des deux camps. Pourtant, Ivan semblait ne rien voir, et toujours aimer son pays magnifique sous sa coupe.

Les gens aux yeux bridés étaient fiers et ne se soumettraient jamais, mais Ivan les aimaient encore plus que ses propres sujets. Il allait souvent visiter leur roi, se mettant à l'aise dans les soies des lits, demandant à avoir les plus jolies femmes sous lui, et la menace de son épée lui faisaient avoir même les plus jolies que le roi gardait jalousement, ses princesses vierges.

Ivan le Terrible, Ivan au cœur glacé, Ivan le Conquérant, Ivan le Sadique, Ivan le Sans-cœur… Ces noms donnaient des sueurs froides, et tous regardaient le grand homme passer en ravalant leur salive, son aura meurtrière et malsaine les faisant trembler. Pourtant, si méchant soit-il, Ivan le Terrible avait déjà été moins méchant, fusse-t-il que même lui préférait ne pas s'en rappeler.

Peu avant sa conquête du pays qu'il adorait, le grand roi adorait déjà le climat généreux de l'endroit. Sa bonne entente avec le roi de l'endroit lui rendait la tâche de le visiter plus facile. Le grand homme adorait les fleurs qu'on y faisait pousser, de grands soleils jaunes qu'il aimait et ramenait souvent avec lui, essayant vainement de les faire pousser dans son pays de glace.

Lors d'une visite non-officielle — secrète, à vrai dire, lui-même déguisé en paysan —, le grand roi rencontra une étoile qu'il trouva encore plus brillante que ses tournesols préférés. Son nom sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, Wang Yao. Un homme plus petit que lui, d'une stature plus fragile. D'avoir le roi d'un grand empire à genoux devant lui avait semblé le rendre nerveux, mais se rendant compte qu'Ivan n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air, il avait accepté ses sentiments.

Pourtant, une beauté comme Yao avait déjà été promise à un grand noble. Ivan serrait donc amèrement son amant secret dans ses bras après leur ébats, sans même un pincement au cœur un songeant à sa femme, Natalia, qui savait pour ses escapades, mais rien sur Yao. Elle ne devrait jamais savoir. Le grand homme prenait le plus petit dans ses bras, riant de son accent horrible quand il tentait de parler sa langue, et lui qui lui assurait qu'il pouvait très bien parler la sienne. Il l'aimait, il l'adorait, il le chérissait, couvrait son pauvre amant de bijoux, lui offrait les plus belles étoiles brillantes. Il avait tout, et pouvait avoir encore plus que tout.

Et le jour si fatidique était arrivé, et son amant fragile lui avait demandé de l'oublier, ses beaux yeux noirs dégoulinants de larmes. Les yeux violets d'Ivan avaient sombré dans les mers assombries et tourmentées de son précieux ami, leur douceur s'effaçant, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire sadique, et un rire doucereux lui échappant.

Yao avait été effrayé, et l'avait regardé avec horreur. Les grandes mains puissantes du roi s'étaient enfoncées dans son torse, creusant la chair, ses yeux fous plongés dans ceux de son amant, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux qui l'avaient déjà regardé avec tant d'amour… Maintenant, rien que de la folie.

Arrachant son cœur, le roi qui deviendrait terrible lui donna son cœur encore chaud et sanglant, battant dans sa main, le petit homme acceptant le cadeau avec horreur. Oui, il l'oublierait. Il lui avait donné son cœur, et s'il le gardait, il se souviendrait de son étoile brillante. Tournant le dos, Ivan le Terrible était retourné seul dans son pays avec son manteau tâché de sang. Et quelques mois plus tard, il envahit le pays.

Un jour encore plus fatidique fut un mois de mai brillant dans son pays préféré. Ivan le Sans-cœur demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux violets s'étaient agrandis à des largeurs quasi-impossibles lorsqu'il avait vu Yao. Ses lèvres tentèrent de former le nom, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne connaissait, mais ne pouvait le dire. Avec frustration, il se leva, muet de colère, et se laissa retomber lorsque son étoile oubliée lui tendit son cœur vieux et desséché, avec des mots qui sont simples et changent le monde.

« _Wo ai ni, Ivan_. Prenez-le, s'il vous plait. » Et il lui tendit son cœur, sanglant, chaud, dans sa main, que le terrible roi embrassa doucement, ses lèvres pleines de sang alors qu'il se mouvait vers les lèvres charnues et données qu'il désirait sans apaisement, et même les toucher ne l'apaisait pas, alors il les toucha plus longtemps, plus longtemps. Des mains poisseuses de sang touchèrent la peau de son torse.

« Je conquière, et je conquière, mais voilà la seule conquête que j'ai jamais voulu réussir. »

**.O0Oo.**

J'avoue, c'était troublant, mais essayez de le voir au second degré avec le truc des cœurs ^^'


	5. Stealing a heart is always a crime

**Fifth headline: From the sideway, an empty grave is indeed juste a hole. »**

Rating: M — Lovi, you dirty mouuuth ( h hon hon hon, je sais de quoi... * évite une pizza aux fruits de mers lancée par Romano * ) et pis thèmes abordés...

Pairing: Espagne x Italie du Sud / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo x Lovino Vargas — j' comprends pas pour

_Hotaru No Haka — Thème de fin_

Compte de mot: 743... faiiiiil.

_Ahah, ouais, tout ça commence quand vers 11hrsPM j'entend chic Romano chialer dans ma tête genre « Supeiiin, Supeiiin ! Lève-toi, crétin, c'est pas l'heure de domit ! Supei-iii-iiin ! Crétin ! Debout ! » et ainsi de suite en chialant comme un uke trop violé... Mmmh, pis après, j'revois l'image où il essaie de le relever tandis qu'il est mort... Celle avec Spain dans le bain tout en sang... Mmmh x3 J'aiime quand Hetalia devient sanglant xDD Enfin, bref, c'est un drabble, je ne précise ni date ni rien, je décris juste..._

_Oh hon hon hon hon~ * rire de France, qui veut violer... euhm, à peu près n'importe qui * Qui à part moi aime voir ce gosse en robe ? C' mimiii~ * va dans un coin sombre et humide pour demander à être réincarnée en huître * * fait du lipsync en écrivant sur Communist Love Song, encooooore *_

—

Le cœur de Lovino se serrait et se desserrait au rythme de ses douloureux battements. Il n,arrivait pas à calmer son cœur, et encore moins à bien respirer. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues — et elles n'étaient _pas_ pour Antonio, _merda_ ! — alors que des hoquets lui échappaient, et dans sa panique totale, il essayait de repousser Ann qui tentait de le retenir contre elle en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes, le berçant, le gardant tout contre elle, passant ses mains délicates dans ses cheveux.

_Menteur... tu avais dit que tout irait bien... Comme d'habitude, j'aurais pas dû te croire..._

« Antoniooo ! Antoniooo ! Allez, lève ton cul et viens jouer avec moi ! » Le petit Italien parcourrait la villa avec son ballon, cherchant le « boss » comme il aimait bien se faire appeler — ah, la belle influence de Gilbert et son deuxième nom, génial, mais ce n'était que son opinion à cet idiot, hein — mais sans toutefois le trouver. Les fenêtres étaient vides, et il ne trouvait rien. Sa voix désespérait et crapahutait faiblement vers des hocquets aigus alors que le silence de l'endroit le rendait effrayé et nerveux.

« Antoniooo ! Antonioo ! Crétin d'hispano de merde pas beau ! » Il laissa tomber le ballon qui rebondit plus loin vers le bas du couloir, et se précipita vers l'autre extrémité, retenant son souffle alors que la place semblait s'allonger, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ce havre, ce but, lointaine porte de sortie du couloir trop sombre et trop calme pour cette maison un jour si animée, jusqu'à entrer dans la chambre mal rangée, des vêtements traînant partout — mais ce désordre l'avait toujours rassuré, Antonio avait sa priorité sur lui, à toujours le protéger... _Idiota — _le Soleil qui entrait comme toujours par la fenêtre grande ouverte séchant ses joues mouillées par la pluie, car oui, il pleut à l'intérieur, en Espagne, c'est un pays de merde trop bizarre, hein...

« Antonio... » murmura-t-il encore, s'approchant du lit où il dormait, les bras posés sur le torse, la peau bronzée d'un teint en santé, les yeux fermés, l'expression paisible... Lovino s'approcha, sans détacher son regard de l'autre, le Soleil qui faisait briller les cheveux couleur cacao de son protecteur. Montant sur le bord du lit, s'agenouillant à côté, posant ses mains dans les cheveux ondulés, l'Italien demanda, « _Ven a jugar conmigo, Antonio._ » Mais rien ne bougea, sauf les yeux autrefois d'un vert pétillant qu'un quetzal les ayant vu aurait pu les jalouser, étaient vacants et fixes. Fixant les yeux olives du petit garçon, ses lèvres bougeant à peine pour former son nom, _te amo_...

_Je le savais, connard... Je le savais. T'en avais marre, de moi ?_

_Maintenant, je suis seul, et j'attends de finir pour revoir ta gueule..._

_Pas croyable, j' suis une vraie fiotte... À cause toi, Antonio. Tout est de ta faute._

_**Tout a toujours été de ta faute...**_

« Veh, Ludwig~ J' suis content qu' tu sois là~~ Ah, oui, j'oubliais, prévenir quand j' fais un câlin, _perdono_... » Lovino leva la tête de quelques centimètres de son livre de math — d'ailleurs, c'était pas à lui de régler ses problèmes, à c' connard de bouquin —, pour voir le grand nazi aryen qui servait de copain à son frère, habillé propre, pas comme son idiot de frère. Il prit Feliciano par la main, avec ce regard timide de nunuche de troisième année de primaire devant son béguin, et son jumeau la prit en ayant l'air aux anges, se collant à cet idiot d'allemand pour sortir pour la soirée, et s' faire faire des enfants, merci, bonne année... _Pfft, manquerait plus que des mini nazis... BERK !_

C'était de _sa_ faute si Feliciano avait connu Ludwig. L'ignare de Français était venu, toujours aussi copain-copain avec _lui _depuis l'enfance, l'autre idiot d'allemand autoproclamé Prussien l'accompagnant aussi, et bien sûr, son petit frère dans les jupes de sa mère qui le lâchait pas. Tout était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute à lui, s'il attendait en vain. De sa faute à lui, s'il restait là, sur une chaise à attendre.

_Antonio, tout a toujours été de ta faute, tu sais ? Tu as toujours réussi à me rendre dingue._

_Tu as réussi à te rendre inoubliable, et tout a dégringolé à partir de ça..._

_« Antonio, espèce de crétin ! Réveilles-toi, j'ai envie de jouer ! Antonioo... ! »_


	6. What have you done ?

**Sixth headline : What have you done ?**

Pairing: Ivan/Yao/Kiku ( cette habitude d'écrire Yaoi… xD )

Rating : M.

_Freakshow ~Part1~ — Nomy _ou encore _Polyushka Polye ( Red Army Choir )_

Compte de mots: 854 — aaaaaargh ! è_é''

Un vieux mégaphone déraillait dans son coin, s'étant depuis déjà quelques temps dans une égratignure dans sa surface striée. C'était justement ce son qui réveilla Ivan. Il se releva doucement, sentant une grand bruit près de lui lorsqu'un poids assez lourd glissa de sur lui, puis, il remarqua la table brisée lorsque son regard se précisa. Puis, devant lui, se tenant debout de toute sa hauteur, les jambes qui écartées, les mains agrippant les rebords du cadre de la porte. Kiku, qui le regardait avec horreur, ce qui… différait à peine de d'habitude, mais la simple petite différence entre sa terreur habituelle et celle de maintenant le terrorisa.

« _Nani-o omae…_ » Remarquant soudain qu'il avait commencé sa phrase en Japonais, le petit asiatique changea vivement de langue, « Que… qu'avez-vous fait ? »

_Je… ? _Ivan regarda alentour pour voir seulement le désordre. Le canapé luxueux, dont la bourrure était complètement renversée partout dans le salon-cuisine spacieux de l'appartement de Saint-Pétersbourg, voyant les rideaux arrachés à leur traines, certains déchirés, laissant entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce qui passait de sombre à clair par endroits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi avez-vous… » La voix de Kiku se brisa alors qu'il lâchait l'arche et s'approchait à pas menus; comme incertain de s'il allait ou non tomber en approchant, ou peut-être s'il pensait qu'il allait l'attaquer. Une petite voix au fond de la tête d'Ivan murmura dans une voix doucereuse et rassurante, _Tue-le, Vanya, il croit impossible que tu puisses n'être pas fou_. Il fronça les sourcils en lui demandant de s'en aller; de le laisser tranquille. Il n'allait pas les revoir maintenant, ces monstres qui rampaient dans ses entrailles…

Chancelant, le grand Russe se releva à son tour, manquant frôler le plafond à cause de sa grande taille. Maintenant, il voyait l'ampleur des dégâts. La table était cassée et craquée. Il y avait même du sang dessus. L'horreur lui serra le cœur et lui retourna les tripes de l'autre main, et l'urgence de vomir le prit tellement vite qu'il retomba à genoux, s'appuyant sur le ventre en essayant de vomir, mais… Seulement de la bile amère et brûlante sortit — évidemment, la vodka, hier, en l'attendant, avachi sur le canapé…

Kiku s'approcha encore, et dit encore une fois, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ? » Ivan le regarda avec ses yeux presque vacants qu'on lui connaissait dans l'un de ses accès, leur couleur semblable à celle de deux améthystes brutes ne faisant qu'amplifier cette sensation de danger émanant de lui dans ces cas-là. Le message se fit clairement comprendre : Kiku commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

« Yao… Qu'avez-vous fait à Yao ? » C'est juste là qu'il réalisa que Kiku ne l'avait jamais autant regardé qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il regardait derrière lui. Doucement, il se retourna, et regarda plus bas, ses yeux s'agrandissant subitement, et ses jambes fléchissant sous lui. Il tenta de se retenir avec la table, mais elle n'était bien sûr plus là. Un spasme parcouru son corps entier, et des tremblements le secouèrent violement. Puis hoquet de miséreux s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il s'approcha; il ne savait plus s'il s'était relevé ou non. Se pencha au-dessus du corps, n'osant premièrement pas le toucher, puis posant ses mains sur la peau déjà froide, avec cette texture de papier glacé. Son cœur à lui battait tellement vite : comme s'il battait pour deux. Pourtant, celui de l'autre ne battait pas du tout. Froid. Rouge. Le liquide opaque et cramoisi qui coulait de coupures. Les lèvres semblables à la moue boudeuse d'une poupée de porcelaine étaient bleuies; le contour d'un œil fermé était enflé, lui aussi portant une marque bleu sur la pommette.

« Je… » _C'est toi qui l'a tué, son précieux Ivanouchka l'a tué ! Ahahah, quel humour ! Oui, toi, toi, toi, Ivanouchka ! _« N-n'utilisez pas ce nom, vous, vous n'avez pas le droit, » murmura-t-il d'une voix totalement inaudible, ses yeux complètements misérables regardant le corps— Yao devant lui, qui ne respirait pas. À cause lui. Un autre hoquet bien plus fort lui échappa, et comme un enfant ayant perdu un parent proche, il posa son front contre l'épaule disloquée de l'autre, et pleura doucement; toutes ses maigres forces s'étant vidées à cette vue.

Et pour Kiku, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le spectacle était plus désolant pour du pur burlesque de mauvais goût. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le puîné de la famille aux yeux bridés retournerait en Chine annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses frères et sœurs, et on internerait à nouveau Ivan, ce qui plut bien sûr à Kiku, qui lui tint évidemment rancune, ce que le russe comprenait, bien sûr. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il allait mourir de froid en Sibérie quelques années plus tard, on rapporta qu'il avait regardé en l'air, relevant ses mains au doigts durcis; noircis par le froid, et avait murmuré en regardant la neige qui tourbillonnait, « E-elles sont parties… tu es là, tu es là… » et s'était relevé un instant, avant de retomber, un sourire aux lèvres.

—

Ouah, j'aime mes descriptions, pour une fois. Quoique, tout le reste, ça reste pas mal à chier. Donc, encore à prendre légèrement au deuxième degré… J'ai pas situé dans le temps, mais ça devrait être autour de l'époque de l'URSS, ou, si vous voulez, c'est votre avis, à n'importe quelle époque où on envoyait les criminels en Sibérie. D'un coup, j'aime le système carcéral québécois o_o Putain, on a même la tévé, à ce que je sais, donc…

Bref, en espérant que ça vous aura plut…


	7. And the bird spread its wing

**Seventh Headline : And the bird spread its wings**

Pairing : DenNor — Denmark x Norway, Lars/Niels.

Rating : M — gore, mort, sang. Et pas de yaoi, ce qui est un peu surprenant xD

_Daiji Na Mono Wa Mabuta No Ura — KOKIA_

Compte de mot: 1 013. _-_

« N' t'magines pas qu' j'vais t' laisser p'rtir ! » Et Berwald brandit sa lame entre tous ses borborygmes, laissant à peine le temps à l'autre blond qui était à peine plus petit de parer à grand-peine, plongeant son regard défiant dans les yeux bleus et perçants du Suédois, qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils, la bouche tellement déformée en une expression de colère que des creux apparurent sur son menton. « T' fou… »

« Je l'ai toujours été, rappelle-toi ! » relança Lars en tentant de le désarmé, résultant seulement que sa propre arme soit projetée au loin, sa main se tordant, le souffle et les dents du Danois se serrant lorsque la douleur familière d'un muscle foulé se répandit dans tout son bras jusqu'à son épaule. _Génial, comment je vais protéger Niels, avec ça ? _songea-t-il en grinçant des dents, ses premières pensées se tournant immédiatement vers le Norvégien qui les regardait de loin.

Dès qu'il vit son instant de faiblesse; l'instant où il ne pensait plus qu'à Niels, Berwald frappa. Un grand coup d'épée viking à travers du ventre du Danois — _« HERREGUD, LARS— ! »_ — qui ouvrit les yeux grands, l'horreur les écartelant tandis qu'il regardait le Suédois devant, qui le regardait seulement avec ses yeux bleus et froids, tellement glaciaux qu'ils brûlaient. Il avait gagné. Gagné. Contre lui. Comment…

Ses jambes le lâchèrent d'un coup, et il s'étale sur le sol en gémissant et en toussant, sentant ses entrailles à l'intérieur sortir par la plaie immense; le sang et les sucs gastriques qui se mêlaient en faisant de petites gouttes fumantes dans l'herbe de Sjaeland... Doucement, son adversaire partit. Le regardant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Au moins avait-il eut la décence de lui jeter un moindre regard pour s'assurer qu'il mourrait rapidement : il n'était pas si cruel.

Il ferma les yeux. La douleur s'apaisait doucement, même si il sentait tout de même une faible brûlure. Mais si minime qu'il aurait quand même pu s'endormir en l'ignorant, comme un éloigne une mouche du revers de la main. Il avait tellement envie de dormir. Tellement. Son seul désir était de fermer les yeux, et imaginer que sa tête était posée sur les genoux de Niels. Ce soir, il serait au banquet du Walhalla. Il serait certainement réveillé pour le banquet, il n'y avait pas de doutes.

Il allait justement s'endormir lorsqu'on le souleva en répétant son nom, entrecoupé de _herregud, herregud_… Ouvrant les yeux en les sentant incroyablement lourds, il fut gratifié de la vue de Niels. Mais Niels pleurait. _Reste ici, ne bouge pas. Regardons-nous jusqu'à ce que ce soit ce seul regard qui compte_. Il pleurait sans que son expression neutre habituelle n'en soit incroyablement changée. Levant une main qui lui sembla lourde comme un drakkar qu'il eut dû mettre seul à la mer, il lui essuya la joue.

Il murmura son prénom. Le Norvégien se contenta de secouer la tête, lissant une des mèches rebelles du danois, serrant sa tête dans ses bras, le berçant comme il le faisait avec son petit-frère. Il ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres. Son cœur se serra, et son estomac fit un tour presque complet lorsqu'il osa regarder l'horrible plaie qu'avait Lars. Il ravala la bile qui s'aventurait au fond de sa gorge. Entendant son nom prononcé, le jeune homme continua de lui flatter les cheveux. « Ne dors pas, Lars. _Du må ikke sove…_ »

Le Danois eut un grand sourire, desserrant les lèvres et laissant un peu de sang chaud et épais couleur à la commissure de ses lèvres, quelques gouttes éparses tachant la tunique violette de Norvège en un rouge tellement foncé qu'il en était noir. L'encre de La Mort, elle avait signé juste ici, comme pour attester son contrat.

« Je suis ici, Niels. _Jeg er her_, » lui murmura-t-il. Il laissa dodeliner sa tête contre le corps de Niels, sentant sa grande fatigue le reprendre, souriant toujours. Il glissa sa main dans celle du Norvégien, qui lui enfonça les ongles dans la peau, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ferma les yeux, respirant une dernière fois cette odeur de suie, cette odeur de cuir typique de son habit viking. Niels continua de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux défaits.

« Le Paradis disparaît quand on ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois… » Sa voix avait été un peu sifflante — lui-même s'en étonna. Sa gorge se resserrait, et il sentait que unes à unes, toutes les pièces de sa machinerie s'arrêtait de fonctionner. Le sang continuait de couler sans même coaguler, teintant tout de sang, partout. La chemise de lin blanche de Niels, qui ne le lâchait plus du tout, était maintenant recouverte d'une grande tache.

« Pour moi, si, Lars… » L'étreinte de Niels se resserra.

« Et il— il sera là… aussi, pour moi, quand tu— quand tu… fermera les yeux… » Il ferma les yeux. Il serrait à peine la main de Niels. La douleur était totalement disparue. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait déjà une Walkyrie s'avancer avec son armure scintillante, retirant son casque et laissant tomber une masse de cheveux blond cendrés sur ses épaules et son visage jeune. Puis subitement, il entendit Niels éclater en sanglots. C'était lointain, mais définitivement là.

Avant que la Walkyrie le tirât sur sa monture, la dernière chose qu'il fit fut simplement de serrer la main de son cher Norvégien, et le regarder en repensant que son paradis était clos; regarder ses yeux bleus profonds, souhaitant ardemment les revoir, juste ces yeux, au moins juste eux — même s'il ne suffirait pas à son bonheur. Il avait la clé en mains, mais il devrait la laisser, la laisser longtemps, juste pour lui permettre de mieux lui revenir. Et peut-être de lui faire un sourire, mais c'était inespéré : les clés ne souriaient pas, ou alors, c'était une illusion d'optique. Un sourire pincé s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il murmura, « _Jeg elsker dig, Niels._ »

_Pardonne-moi… et sois heureux. __Tilgiv mig ... og være glad…_

**Fin.**

_Ce texte est à chier o_o… __I HATE IT !_

_EDIT: J'ai apporté quelques changement, même si ça reste à chier…_


	8. I will be yours, and I will never fall

**Eighth headline : I will be yours, and I will never fall.**

_Paring : _Germancest — mais c'est fraternel x3

_Rating _: T.

Compte de mots :

_Hallelujah — Alexandra Burke ( mis rapidement… pas envie de fouiller )_

Comme dans un rêve, tous ses sens étaient engourdis. Sa vue était coincée sur l'absence de mur qu'il voyait tous les jours en sortant. L'absence de gardes, l'absence de fin du monde. Une boule énorme se forma dans sa gorge, et un sentiment lourd s'alourdit sur son cœur, alors qu'il laissait tomber sa mallette dans laquelle il gardait ses dossiers pour la réunion avec le Premier Ministre, et s'avança à pas rapides, cherchant avec une frénésie tout à fait indécente pour un homme comme lui, la voix rauque, appelant sans cesse. Tous ses sentiments trop écrasants s'échappant en un seul nom, qu'il psalmodiait sans cesse.

_Gilbert._

Il le chercha longtemps, puis s'arrêta finalement, retourna vers sa mallette, essuyant ses yeux qui avaient finis par couler tandis qu'il cherchait. Où était-il ? Avait-il été englouti par l'Union Soviétique, comme tant d'autres ? Englouti. Sans laisser de traces dans le raz-de-marée. Ludwig n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui l'avait élevé à travers ses nombreux âges ait pu— Non, impossible. Il était solide, durait depuis tellement longtemps, tellement plus longtemps que lui. Il avait vu tout tomber, avait vu tout se reconstruire.

Et tout ce que lui avait su faire, c'était l'envoyer détruire.

La Prusse. Une armée ayant conquis une nation.

Mais maintenant, il ne devait plus être. L'écho d'une fête au loin résonna à ses oreilles. Une musique forte, entraînante s'annonça. Même normalement, il n'aurait pas voulu fêter. Zieutant un banc, plus loin, il s'en approcha pour s'y asseoir, la tête entre les mains, frottant son visage avec ses mains couvertes de suie. Ses épaules tremblaient. Mais non, il avait été aux côtés de SS lors de la guerre, avec eux à Stalingrad, avait siégé Moskva… Il avait tout fait ça pour l'idéologie d'un fou. Un fou qui s'était éclaté la cervelle en apprenant la défaite…

Et pourtant, il se sentait redevenir un petit garçon. Il avait la seule envie de pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de son frère, celui qui lui avait tout appris. Qui lui avait montré à tenir une épée, puis à tenir un fusil. À bander son arc. Il n'était certes pas toujours un exemple. Non, c'était un imbécile; oui, certes, mais comment ne pas aimer son frère ainsi ? Toujours à chercher la cohue avec Elizaveta. À embêter Roderich. Être lui-même, un voyou qui n'avait rien d'aussi prestigieux que sa nation elle-même au pic de sa gloire.

« Hier Ihre Koffer, Lutz. » Quoi ? Ludwig releva les yeux, pour tomber sur une chevelure familière, tellement blonde qu'elle en virait au blanc. Et des yeux rouges; rubis, ternis par la misère. Le visage creusé, la peau encore plus pale. C'était horrible de le voir comme ça. Si— affaibli, tellement innommable, sans autre nom que le simplet Gilbert Beilschmidt, l'ancienne nation de la Prusse le regardant, non moins souriant. Où était cette énergie, où était-elle ? Il n'espérait même plus le trouver. Bon sang. Verdammt. Il se mangeait la lèvre en espérant s'empêcher de pleurer. Était-ce vrai ?

Gilbert posa le geste qu'il n'osait pas faire. Il se jeta sur lui — ou plutôt, tomba à genoux, mais cela n'avait aucune importance —, pressa son front contre le sien, ébouriffa ses cheveux bien coiffés, et le regardant avec ses yeux opposés, souriant d'un sourire qu'on lui connaissait tellement bien, et sa voix rauque retrouva quelque chose de cette texture d'antan, « Ich binz u Hauste, Lutz. Und ich würde eine lange, lange, lange Zeit sein ... »

OMZÉÉÉ. Personne n'est mort. Je suis décidément malade.


	9. The heartwarming story of evil

**Ninth Headline : The heart-warming story of evil**

Pairing : I WANNA FRUK THE WORLD, DON'STOP ME, GONNA FRUK THE WORLD !

Rating : M — what the crapahola, c'est juste normal xD

_Servant Of Evil — littlexrobinxciel ( surtout parce qu'elle chiale à la fin, c' craquant )_

_Compte de mots : 1535. Pourquoi limiter quand on n'y arrive pas…_

Tout a commencé dans un pays sans histoire, et s'est terminé dans un pays connu de tous, dans une triste célébrité, hélas. L'histoire d'un enfant gâté assis sur un trône trop grand pour lui, ayant à ses ordres un galant chevalier, vêtu d'une rutilante, aveuglante et brillante armure. Il exécute tous ses ordres avec de tendres sourires, bien que certains soient d'un air contrit, peut-être parce qu'il chéri pour cet enfant un amour qui n'a de condition que d'être toujours près de lui. Un homme blond, dont la cape bleue flotte aux quatre vents, sa main gantée de fer posée sur le pommeau de sa lourdée épée, il est un faucheur qui revient couvert du sang profane dont les mains de sa poupée de porcelaine sur le trône se moque, lui prenant le visage pour y déposer ses lèvres fines et douces, alors que le sang tâche la peau délicate de porcelaine qu'il ne pourra jamais toucher devant tant de gens de la cour. Le baiser doit lui suffire, puisque plus tard, il pourra le serrer plus simplement.

Le roi observe son chevalier avec jalousie lorsque celui-ci fait rire des femmes, n'importe laquelle : il lui donnera plus tard l'ordre de la tuer, ou enverra un assassin à la poursuite de cette mendigote qui n'a aucunement le droit d'observer ainsi ce qui lui revient de droit avec des yeux énamourés face à son charme et sa galanterie. Il les étrangle toutes sans remord, et n'ignore pas que son preux cavalier sait très bien ses méfaits, mais il continue de lui sourire doucement, même lorsque les guerres avec ces royaumes d'imbéciles le fatiguent à ce point, et qu'il est si meurtri et épuisé à force de guerroyer en son nom, son nom de roi qu'il crie sur tous les toits, avant de revenir vers lui pour le susurrer à son oreille, lorsque dans le secret, leurs corps s'enjoignent lascivement, et qu'il lui évoque milles douleurs, milles plaisirs, milles secrets, simplement lorsqu'il se glisse en lui et assiège ses pensées pour qu'il ne songe qu'à lui. Si le monarque choisi d'appartenir à quoique ce soit, cela peut bien être ces yeux bleus qui le regardent avec tendresse.

Le guerrier reçoit encore des ordres et les exécute aussitôt, se faisant désormais connaître sous un croulant voile rouge, puisque la cape ne peut désormais être lavée de ce qui la souille. Le cheval blanc qu'il monte est reconnu comme à tache rousse, et son regard est fatigué au point qu'il rentre un jour blessé au flanc, et se tord de douleur dans une civière, se réveillant des heures plus tard en sueur, alors que son roi lui embrasse le visage, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, glacées, lui murmurant milles et uns mots d'amour, le remerciant longuement de ce qu'il fait pour lui, sachant qu'il l'épuise à la tache. Une première fois, il lui dit de faire attention, puisqu'il ne veut pas le perdre, posant sa tête blonde sur son épaule alors que ses yeux verts empoisonnés regardent le visage en sueur, et sous lui est le corps couvert de bandages.

C'est moins de cinq minutes plus tard qu'un grand sursaut se fait entendre, et qu'ils comprennent que le palais est assiégé, le chevalier se lève en empoignant sa lame, oubliant ses plaies qui menacent de se rouvrir alors qu'il ordonne à son petit roi de se cacher, lui envoyant un petit sourire en même temps, et lorsque l'enfant-roi disparaît derrière les rideaux, il voit son chevalier se laisser tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil, l'épée tirée et levée fièrement vers la porte qui s'ouvre avec un grand bruit, révélant un homme grand, un conquistador d'un pays enveloppé de rouge, qui reconnaît son prince en armure, et s'étonne de le voir ici, et il se brise devant lui, refermant la porte et lui demandant ce qu'il peut faire ici, le croyant prisonnier, ce à quoi le blond secoue la tête et lui prend tendrement la main.

« J'ai été un ange démoniaque, mon cher. J'ai accompli des choses horribles pour un amour dont j'ai conscience qui me coutera toute ma vie, et le séjour d'après. J'estimes pourtant que toutes les punitions valaient de le tenir contre moi. » Il s'arrête un moment, se tournant vers le roi dans le plus beau et cruellement final de ses sourires, avant de continuer d'une voix douce, gracieuse et gardant son sourire. Il avoue que c'est lui qui tire les ficelles, lui qui a forcé le roi à être un tel monstre : derrière tout cela, il est le seul maître ayant manipulé un pauvre enfant esseulé pour lui faire croire qu'il serait idiot de ne pas rayer de la carte toutes les autres couleurs, sauf le vert de ses yeux, car souvent, il lui dit qu'il n'y a que cette couleur qui compte.

La douleur submerge le petit roi, qui sort des rideaux en pleurant, le conquistador rouge lève les yeux vers lui, sa hallebarde en main qu'il troque pour l'épée de son vieil ami, n'en menant pas plus large tandis que son chevalier tout en bleu, baigné dans son sang, cette fois, lui sourit encore, et ajoute en souriant d'un air radieux, « Ne soyez pas triste ! Je suis un escroc, rappelez-le vous toute votre vie. Un escroc qui vous a aimé assez pour laisser tout de côté et prendre le blâme d'une infamie plus grande que ce vous pourrez jamais clamer d'avoir en territoire, en richesse ou en ressources. Mon dernier souhait est simple et sûrement des plus idiots, mais il me serait flatteur que vous ne m'oubliez pas, Arthur, mon monarque… »

Il a envie de lui crier de se taire, mais il serre les mains en détournant les yeux lorsque le son distinct d'une lame perçant un cœur lui parvient. Pour la première fois, ce son lui semble infamies, et il s'écroule au sol en pleurant un nom sans pouvoir se retenir le moindrement. De longs sanglots et des cris s'arrachent à lui avant qu'il ne puisse aller s'agenouiller devant le corps sans vie mais souriant de son chevalier et amant, le maigre filet de sang à ses lèvres forçant plus de larmes hors de ses yeux, et ses mains touchent les joues rongées de cette petite barbe. Il s'abandonne, pleure un peu plus en le traitant de salaud, de pauvre imbécile de le laissant ainsi, seul, face à un monde qui ne lui sera qu'hostile, désormais.

Le conquistador rouge force le roi vert à se lever, son visage hâlé ayant les marques indélébiles de l'homicide horrible qu'il vient de commettre et ses yeux de la même couleur brûlant, et c'est la haine aux yeux qu'il lève son arme vers lui, et la gorge nouée, annonce, « Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Vous réalisez, vous réalisez, j'espère ? C'est un homme bon auquel je viens d'enlever la vie… Un homme qui a donné sa vie pour vous, un enfant-roi qui ne peut comprendre la noblesse d'un tel geste ! Une vie pour une qui n'en vaut jamais la peine ! » Le petit roi sait tout cela, et serre les lèvres en se défaisant de la poigne pour retourner au chevet de son chevalier, posant sa tête sur les genoux qu'il a souvent connu ainsi, et ferme les yeux.

« Prends ma vie, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait autant de valeur que la sienne, pour moi comme pour toi. J'ai cherché toute ma vie à avoir plus, et maintenant, je réalise comme un sombre idiot que j'avais tout, » murmure-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, levant la tête vers le visage immobile, soufflant une petite prière pour se retrouver près de lui, et lui confie finalement, bien qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre, que depuis toujours, c'est un amour possessif, souverainiste et maladif qui l'a forcé à prendre la vie de tout un chacun qui aurait pu lui prendre son chevalier bleu aux yeux comme la mer dans un matin d'été, une mer chaude et lointaine de cette contrée.

Lorsque l'épée lui entre dans le cœur, il ferme les yeux et prend sa main.

Plus tard, il se réveillera dans un lit bien fait, son chevalier à ses côtés, prenant sa main pour déposer un baiser sur celle-ci, et susurrant doucement, amoureusement ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens dans cet univers qui semble lumineux et cotonneux, mais tellement doux et apaisant qu'il ne se sent pas d'humeur à massacrer personne et de ce pas rester à jamais dans ce genre de position, « Dépêchez, mon monarque ! Vous allez manquer l'heure du thé, et cela serait fâcheux ! »

Et c'est comme cela qu'il le soulèvera une fois habillé, prenant sa main dans la sienne ayant connu tout ces combats ayant forgé une main solide et épaisse, à la paume rugueuse, et qu'ils marcheront ensemble vers le salon de thé, sans jamais s'apercevoir que, dehors, sous le son des cloches dans une rue dévastée se place un cortège amer et triste, un cercueil drapé de bleu porté sur les épaules d'une femme drapée d'une cape olivâtre, de deux prince aux habits noirs et d'un homme voilé de teintes de rouges. Ils ne le remarquent pas, mais des bannières de vert précieux sont maintenant accrochées de longues banderoles de rouge flamboyant, flottant dans le chaud vent d'été.

—**Ze end'—**

What the crap… ugh, c'est pas mon meilleur et de loin, je crois, mais je l'affectionne assez vu qu'en ce 27 juillet, c'est la seule merde que j'ai réussie à pondre quand hier j'écrivais facilement un truc joyeux comme « Le job de ses rêves ». Quand on parle de moral versatile, hein -' Bref, j'espère que cette petite nouvelle vous a plu, sur ce, moi, je vais dormir sur ce qui reste de la nuit, 'fin matin du 27 juillet.

Si ça vous plait, vous pouvez placer cette nouvelle dans le même UA que celle de RoChu que j'ai fait y a un bail .-. Ainsi, Ivan prendra contrôle du pays et bleh, j' vais vraiment devoir m' lancer dans la fantasy de ce genre, un jour xD… Plein de FrUK, plein de RoChu et sûrement Ameripan, lol. Ou encore RusAme, enfin euh bref c'est un peu compliqué d' faire des histoires du genre quand ça fait un bail qu'on a plutôt oublié comment c'est — heureusement, j'ai des potes qui s'y connaissent vachement, donc j' peux toujours poser des questions ! Ouais, des mecs qui font des GN avec des grosses épées en mousse, la classe, quoi.

J'avais aussi plutôt envie de finir le truc avec Arthur qui reste tout seul sur son trône et blablabla devenant une ombre tout simple et sans jamais dire un mot, signant les mandats, la capitulation et tout et tout mais sans jamais dire un truc et en restant toujours dans sa tête, mais je trouve que ça ressemblait trop à Colors de Childish Sadism — si vous aimez le USUK et comprenez l'anglais, faut lire les fics de c' mec ^^~


End file.
